To protect pedestrians in collisions with motor vehicles, it is known to construct the instrument panel of the motor vehicle so as to be sufficiently flexible so that on an impact with a pedestrian, in particular with his head, impact energy can be absorbed. Flexibility is understood here in a conventional technical manner as a quotient of a force or of an impulse in an impact direction divided by a yielding movement in the impact direction. In the yielding movement, energy can be absorbed in a dissipative manner, for example by elastic and/or plastic deformation of the component and/or by friction.
On the other hand, it is known to provide in instrument panels one or more ventilation openings for defrosting a windshield and/or for the air conditioning of a passenger compartment. The ventilation openings are connected by ventilation ducts with an air conditioning arrangement, in particular with a fan, an air conditioning system, or the like. The ventilation ducts are defined by ventilation duct housings. Conventional housings can be an obstacle to a sufficient deformation of the instrument panel in the case of a collision with pedestrians and can thus impair the desired absorption of impact energy which was explained above.
It is at least one object herein to provide an improved instrument panel arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.